Chase Elliott
"...Eternity has a limit, as blindness has a sight." ::―Chase Elliott, Before Dawn ''First Quote. '''William "Chase" James Elliott' is a werewolf of the Shadow Pack. In Before Dawn, he is eighteen years old, and later meets his soulmate, Alice Taylor, at the age of nineteen. He is an invasive member of his pack, meaning he was born mortal and later changed rather than a hybrid between a wolf and a human. He forms a deep bond with Alice Taylor, and is famous throughout the series for his loyalty and devotion towards their relationship. Biography Early Life "Nearly five years ago, when I was fourteen years old, I was attacked by a bear, and my wounds were said to be fatal. Forty-eight hours later, I was a werewolf." ―Chase on his transformation Chase Elliott was born as William James Elliott, although it is revealed he received the nickname Chase once his pack claimed he had the power to "chase the sun". In the beginning of Before Dawn, he hardly mentions his parents, claiming his human memories are vague, but it is believed he was born to Seth and Natalie Elliott. Chase attended a private school for his elemetary through high school grades, and he was considered to be incredibly intelligent with a grade-point average of 3.9 and a measured IQ of 180. He participated in various sports on his schools' athletics programs, such as football which appears to be his favorite, although he also excelled at basketball possibly due to his nearly six foot height. Throughout his childhood, it seems several girls at his school or on his after-school activity programs were attracted to him, although Chase never really appeared to reciprocate until he became a werewolf and reached the age of nineteen. When he was 14 years old, he was attacked by a bear and mauled, having recieved fatal wounds. Nearby it seems, Talon, the current Alpha of the Shadow Pack smelled his blood, and once he discovered him, willingly bit him to turn him into a werewolf. Despite the fact Chase was considered to be invasive, meaning he was not naturally of wolf blood, he was still accepted, and Talon filed in the role for him as a father/older brother as much as he could. While he was raised during his 4-5 years as a werewolf cub to follow the traditions and beliefs as a Shadow Pack member, Chase obeyed but at the same time never seemed to think as deeply about it as the other wolves, always sharing a slight interest in the mortal life. Appearance Averaging at a height of about 6'3", Chase appears tall and strong, the common height for a werewolf his age being five foot eleven. He is of Native American descent and as a human was approximately 5'9" with a lean and lanky frame at the age of fourteen. Once he becomes a werewolf, Chase's body grows toned and muscular, although the definition of his biceps are more visible than the size. Chase also appears to be incredibly handsome, with softly-hardened features, short dark, wavy hair, pale golden skin, and bright bronze eyes which turn gold in his wolf form.